


The First Time I Saw You 2.0

by knives_n_robots



Category: Everyman HYBRID, Marble Hornets, Tribe Twelve
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 04:37:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14887775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knives_n_robots/pseuds/knives_n_robots
Summary: I rewrite the first chapter cause it was bothering me.Vinny and his roommate Noah are invited to a party. Dang.





	The First Time I Saw You 2.0

Ah, spring. A season where everything is blooming, new opportunities arise and it always seems that in school settings everyone seems more, energetic and, that's exactly how Vinny would describe the atmosphere of the courtyard outside the dormitories. Energetic. 

People were playing with a football as their girlfriends watched on, some people playing with their dogs and some people were talking mischievously in the shades of the trees and building. He even could pick out a few friends on his way to his dorm. Jeff and Alex were sitting by the fountain with Sparky, Jessa laughing when Jeff threatened to throw sparky into the fountain and the look of shock and horror on Alex's face was priceless. Vinny noticed Jessa waving to him and he waved back. Jeff noticed as well and waved, accidentally dropping Sparky into the water and Alex let out a horrified screech.

Vinny laughed and waved them off, he still had to go up and talk to his roommate, Noah.

Noah had called Vinny while he was on a shopping run, telling him to get over there ASAP. Of course, Vinny knew this was Noah overreacting to something small, probably a bug or his crush liking one of his Instagram photos, so he took his merry ol’ time grabbing food. 

The fresh warmness of the outside greatly contrasted the cold of the inside of the dormitories. Vinny carried his bag of groceries up the stairs and switched hands when he got to the top and he headed over to his shared room at the end of the hall.

Vinny didn't bother knocking when he entered. He was surprised to see Noah’s friend Kevin sitting crossed legged on his roomates bed. 

“Was Habit liking one of your instagram posts so important that you had to bring both of us over?” Vinny sighed.

Noah rolled his eyes. “It’s not about that! I mean, it has to do with Habit but it’s not that small I swear, you put too little faith in me.”

Kevin looked annoyed. He liked Noah, and hated Habit, so it was understandable that he absolutely loathed the fact that Noah likes Habit. “Noah, you were just invited to one of his friend parties instead of the ‘anyone who wants booze and the possibility of being killed’ parties.”

Actually, that was a big deal. No one except Habit’s friends and two of their friends would be invited to those, and Habit’s friends were few and far inbetween. Of course, that’s extremely fair. Habit’s an unlikable asshole besides his humor and his humor is just silly dark shit and when he’s mad he makes sure you fucking know it. Noah gets mad if you point it out though. It's funny because he hated Habit just as much as everyone else, sans the crazy parties, but then they had a “moment” and suddenly he’s head over heels for him.

As the gears in Vinny’s head started churning, he realised that Noah was bringing him and Kevin. Oh God.

“Wait, Noah, are you seriously under the impression that I’d go with you to one of Habit’s friend parties? Are you under the impression that I’m even gonna let you go?” Vinny looked shocked. 

Kevin spoke up, “Finally, someone with some fucking sense!”

“Shut up! It could be fun! We only know about the rumors of what happens at them and they were spread by someone who hasn’t even been to one, we could finally know for sure!” Noah seemed to be grasping at straws for some way to convince them to go with him.

Vinny sighed. “You’re gonna force us to go no matter what aren’t you?”

Noah nodded.

“Fine. I’ll go. As long as Alex Kralie isn’t there, I don’t wanna end up with fucking glitter in my chest hair, hung over and naked in a closet.” Vinny gave him a look and Kevin looked betrayed.

“Fuck you guys I'm still not going.” Kevin crossed his arms and kind of looked at them like a disappointed PTA mom that just watched her kid lose a basketball game. 

“Fair enough Kev, I just need one of you to go with me, and Vinny always has my back. Right Vinny?” 

“Whatever.” Vinny sighed. 

This wasn't gonna be fun at all.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for rewriting it w h o o p s


End file.
